


a piece of you for a piece of me

by BridgetMcKennitt



Series: It's Hard Coded [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Kid Fic, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Season 3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and his dad had been the two most important people in Stiles' life without fail. Now that Derek and their daughter were high on that list, Stiles' priorities shifted. Every decision he made was weighted with his family in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a piece of you for a piece of me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from the song _Knights_ by Minus The Bear.

Stiles carried Sonya down the stairs into the living room like she was Simba from the _Lion King_. He knew Derek wasn't amused by his low growl as Derek followed behind him. He couldn't help himself though. This was the first time Scott and the rest of their friends would see Sonya and he'd be damned if his daughter wasn't going to make an entrance.

Everyone was there from both Scott's and Derek's packs, even Lydia and Allison. Stiles wanted his dad to also be there, but his dad gave him a look and a "I see Sonya almost every day. I'll see her later tonight after I get home from work."

Stiles made a trumpet-like noise to announce their presence. "I present my daughter, Sonya Hale. Bow down and worship at her cuteness!"

Scott stared as Stiles and Derek sat on the couch next to each other. "I can't believe you have a daughter. I can't believe you have a daughter with _Derek_."

"Believe it. I know everyone here is jealous of the fact that Derek and I made the cutest kid in the world, but please calm yourself down. By virtue of how awesome Sonya and I are, the Hale pack is the best pack in Beacon Hills by default." Stiles raised his hand for Derek to give him a high five, and after a loud sigh and acting like it took a lot of effort, Derek slapped his palm. "Also Derek and I are dating."

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not so much with kids, but congratulations."

Allison nodded. "Same. She is cute, but I don't want to drop her."

Isaac smiled at Sonya and held out his arms. "Can I hold her?"

"Drop her and I drop you," Derek said with Cora nodding in agreement.

"Wow, rude. Ignore the Hales, they're overly protective of Sonya. They forget she's a werewolf like them and can bounce."

"Stiles!"

"I swear I didn't drop her. I'm just saying hypothetically nothing will happen, especially since I trust Isaac not to drop our kid. Here." Stiles got up and handed Sonya over to Isaac. "See?"

Cora narrowed her eyes as she watched Isaac. Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder as Sonya gurgled up at Isaac.

"You wanna try carrying her, Scott? You're her uncle, after all."

"No, he's not," Cora said. "I'm Derek's sister, so I'm Sonya's aunt, but Scott is nothing to you."

Stiles turned to glare at Cora. "Hey, no lip from you. Scott means just about everything to me, so if I say he's an uncle to my daughter, then he is. Isn't that right, Derek?"

"Yes, dear."

Stiles laughed. "I've trained you so well. Now if only I can train Cora."

Scott nudged Stiles and they got up to head outside into the backyard.

"What's up?" asked Stiles.

Scott turned around and grabbed Stiles by his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"I get that you have a kid, and we should talk about that soon, but why are you dating Derek? Why did you join his pack?"

"Uh, maybe because I like the guy, had a kid with him and why not join his pack since I'm dating him and, oh yeah, we have a kid together. Scott, it's not a big deal."

"Are you even listening to yourself? It's Derek. He may not be evil, but he's not a nice person. He always makes bad choices. You've agreed with me on that before."

Stiles shook Scott's hands off of him. "And what, you're saying I'm one of Derek's bad choices? Or Sonya? Because I'm telling you right now, Scott, if that's the case, you may be my best friend, but I will punch you."

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying maybe you should think a little harder about this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I've already thought about it and Derek has already tried to warn me away. I want to date him and he wants to date me. Look, he's changed, okay? He's not the same Derek before he got pregnant. My dad even knows about Derek and Sonya, and they've slept over at my house a few times now with dad's approval."

A knock on the door had Stiles turn towards the house where Derek stood. Derek glanced at Scott before resting his gaze on Stiles. "Stiles, I'm going to leave with Cora."

Stiles pointed his finger at Derek. "No, you are not breaking up with me because of Scott. You're never allowed to break up with me. I refuse."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "I'm not breaking up with you. Your friends aren't happy to see us here, especially me, so we're going to go. That way you don't have to continue arguing with Scott."

"Derek, get over here." Derek came closer and Stiles linked their fingers together. "You're just as important to me as my dad, Scott, and Sonya are. I'm allowed to argue for your case. Okay?"

He glanced at Scott and Stiles wanted to roll his eyes. "I don't want to be the reason you and Scott fight."

"You're not, I promise." Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek. "Are you taking Sonya with you, too?"

"Yeah. She'd be a distraction and I want you to have fun with your friends." Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles. "Call me when you're done?"

"I will." Stiles watched him through the door as he gathered Sonya and her things in his arms. Cora followed behind him. He turned back around to face Scott. "See? A changed Derek."

Scott didn't look like he believed him. "It doesn't mean you have to date him. All his relationships end badly."

"That's not going to happen in this case because I'm not a psychotic, mass murderer. I know you're just trying to have my back, but I know what I'm doing." Stiles tilted his head back towards the house. "Come on, let's go back inside the house."

Scott stopped him before Stiles could take a step. "We're still best friends, right? Nothing's changed?"

"We're brothers, and not even having the cutest kid in the world changes that." Stiles embraced Scott in a big hug. "Derek and I are still trying to figure things out between us while also being co-parents. That's hard enough. I don't want to also fight you about it."

"You won't, but I'm going to be watching him. I won't let him hurt you."

"He's not, and if he does, he'll have to answer to me. Maybe even Sonya since she has him wrapped around her little finger. Now let's go and play some video games. I have a hankering for some Katamari and Derek is terrible at it."

Allison and Lydia talked about the magazines they brought over while Isaac tag teamed in to play video games. Soon everyone left until it was just Stiles and Scott.

Stiles yawned as he reached for his phone. "You should stay over tonight. We haven't had a sleepover in forever. I can order pizza."

"I can do that. I just have to tell my mom where I am." Scott dropped the controller on the ground and waited until Stiles finished ordering pizza. "Will Derek be here tonight as well?"

"What? Uh, probably not. Unless you don't mind having Sonya with us. I know not everyone wants to be around a parent's kid, especially when they're so young." At Scott's stare, Stiles shrugged. "What? I've read a bunch of parenting articles. Derek has a bunch of them bookmarked on his laptop."

"You know you didn't have to leave my pack for his," Scott blurted out. "You could have stayed in mine."

"Nah, I couldn't. My priorities shifted and Sonya's above you in them." He nudged Scott. "Not that that's a bad thing. I just want my daughter to have both her parents in the same pack. She's strengthened by my presence, and as a Hale, she definitely needs it."

Scott smiled and shifted so they were facing each other. "Tell me more about her. I didn't really get to see her while she was here."

"She's absolutely amazing and I'm still surprised something so sweet came out of Derek. She looks just like him, though Derek swears she looks a lot like me when she laughs. She rarely cries and she loves it when I tell her stories. I've been trying to read all the parenting information I can get my hands on because I want to do right by her. I have to."

"You will, I know you will. You never steered me wrong."

Stiles grinned and leaned in to hug Scott. He worried how Scott's feelings for Derek would influence how Scott felt about Sonya and himself. He wanted Scott to be a part of his new life.

"Thank you. I wasn't kidding when I said you're Sonya's uncle. She's going to need you just like I do."

"Then I'm there, however you need me. Now where's your Call of Duty? It's been awhile since I've kicked your ass in it."

The pizza arrived sometime between their sixth rematch and just a few minutes after that, the Sheriff came home. He paused just inside the living room as Scott chowed down on a pizza slice.

"Where's Sonya?"

"She's with Derek at the loft. Scott's going to sleep over tonight instead."

The Sheriff raised his eyebrow. "I thought the deal was that I'd get to spend time with my granddaughter tonight."

"I'll tell Derek to bring her over tomorrow. I'm here though, and so is Scott, and that's just as good." Stiles grinned as if he could convince his dad of that fact.

He shrugged before sitting down on the couch to take off his boots. "Eh, I'm tired of you. Sonya's better company."

"Ouch. If that wasn't completely true, I'd be crushed." Stiles placed his hands over his heart. "There's pizza for dinner if you want some. We'll try not to eat it all."

"I was going to eat some anyway, but thanks for your approval."

"Just for that, I'm telling Derek to stop over by that vegan place you hate to pick up breakfast."

The Sheriff made a face. "They use pieces of lettuce as bread replacements. It's unnatural."

"Consider it done." As Stiles grabbed another pizza slice, he noted Scott's puzzled expression. When his dad left to change out of his uniform, he nudged Scott. "What's up?"

"Your dad has no problems with Derek or Sonya?"

He shrugged, trying to think of exactly what to say. "Our discussion about that is kind of on the back burner, but he hasn't said anything against Derek and Sonya sleeping in my room or me sleeping over at the loft just yet. I know he wants to talk about Derek, but what can he say? He's not going to tell me I can't date him, not with Sonya in the picture. He loves his granddaughter."

"And Derek's a packaged deal with Sonya."

"I'm part of that packaged deal, but yeah. Can't have me or Sonya without Derek. Come on, let's head upstairs to my room. Derek bought me the boxset of the original Star Wars and it's high time you finally watch it."

Scott laughed. "All right. Show me this fabulous galaxy far, far away."

*

Stiles' phone rang and Stiles answered it, putting it on speaker. "Derek, is Sonya asleep yet?"

"Not yet. I'm just about to nurse her."

He knew by Scott's expression that there had to be an unholy grin on his face. Stiles couldn't help it though. He loved it when Derek nursed their daughter. There was just something about the act that made Stiles both incredibly horny and filled with love.

"You need to hop on Skype so I can watch this. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Stiles, I don't think this is something Scott wants to see."

"He can close his eyes! I'm hanging up and calling you back on Skype."

Stiles ended the call and signed in with his Skype account. He grinned at Scott. "You're going to love this. Derek looks adorable when he nurses."

"Adorable probably isn't the right word you're looking for." Scott made a face. "I don't think I'm going to love this at all. I'm not the one dating Derek."

Derek appeared on screen, shirtless, with Sonya in his arms. He frowned at Stiles. "I don't feel comfortable doing this with Scott in the room."

"Please, Derek? You know how much I love being there for Sonya's bedtime routine."

Derek sighed loudly before nodding his head. "All right, but if you start getting weird, I'm hanging up."

"Deal." Stiles settled on his bed and propped his phone up so he could watch.

Sonya didn't need any convincing as she immediately latched onto Derek's nipple and began sucking. Stiles licked his lips and leaned closer to his phone screen. Derek cradled Sonya so gently against his chest and Stiles wished he was right there so he could stroke her soft hair and kiss her cheek. Then distract Derek with a kiss.

"Hey, I'm going to make some popcorn. You're getting a boner, and that's too awkward for me." Scott patted Stiles' shoulder before leaving the room.

"Stiles!" Derek shifted the phone to glare at him.

"What? You know this happens every time you nurse. I can't help it." He adjusted himself. "Scott's done worse anyway. You don't want to know what I know about Allison."

"You're right, I don't." Derek draped a burp cloth over his shoulder and shifted Sonya to burp her. "I assume Scott is sleeping over tonight?"

"Yeah, and dad wants you and Sonya over for breakfast tomorrow. Don't forget to bring food. He wants the vegan place."

"Liar. He'd never say that, but I'll bring something over that will make the both of you happy."

"Thanks, you're the best. Now let me see Sonya so I can tell her a bedtime story." Derek faced Sonya towards the phone and Stiles cooed at her. "There's my sweet girl. How are you, Sonya? Is daddy taking care of you?"

Sonya's eyes lit up as she babbled at the phone. With one hand, she reached out as if she could touch Stiles. His daughter was perfection, plain and simple. Even if she hadn't ensnared him with magic the first time they met, Stiles had the sinking suspicion he'd still feel the same way about her. Sonya was his pride and joy, and he wanted to shout it to the world.

"Stiles, you're supposed to help her sleep, not keep her up."

"I'm helping. It's not my fault our daughter misses me. Isn't that right, Sonya?" She laughed and clapped her hands together. "See!"

Derek chuckled as he smiled at Stiles. "That doesn't count. Sonya always sides with you."

"With good reason. She knows I'm always right."

Scott entered the room with a bowl of popcorn. "Are you done with your phone sex yet?"

Stiles scoffed. "I'll have you know that I'm still a virgin. We're not having sex until I'm eighteen."

"At least," Derek said. "Stiles, did you want to tell Sonya her bedtime story or should we leave it off until tomorrow?"

Without Stiles' attention on her, Sonya started falling asleep. He couldn't help but smile as a little spot of drool formed at the corner of her mouth.

"Tomorrow. She's too sleepy for an epic story time. Night, Sonya, Derek."

"Night, Stiles."

Stiles ended the call and turned towards Scott. "There's still a lot of movie left over and we still haven't gotten to the best part."

Scott held up a picture frame from his desk that was taken a few weeks back. It was of himself, Derek and Sonya. He wasn't sure how Derek managed to get photographed without his eyes flashing, and Derek didn't want to tell him his secret. Sonya had her eyes closed, asleep. It was a pretty picture of his little family.

"You've changed."

"That I did." Stiles spread his arms wide. "You are looking at the best father ever. I'm sorry, Scott, but you won't ever be able to compete with this."

Scott laughed. "I probably won't. It's a good look on you though."

*

The next day, while Scott slept upstairs, Stiles walked downstairs into the kitchen. His dad was already there drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, dad." He opened the fridge and reached for the orange juice carton.

"Morning, Stiles. Is Scott still asleep?"

"Like a log." Stiles sat down at the table to drink his orange juice. "Derek should be arriving with breakfast any moment now. I don't know what you bribed him with, but he's not going to get anything from the vegan place like I suggested."

"Speaking of Derek, I wanted to speak you about him."

Stiles raised his eyebrow at his dad. "If you're going to tell me to stop dating him, I think it's a little late for that conversation. We already have a kid."

His dad stared at him and Stiles fought the urge not to squirm. "You can't keep using Sonya as an excuse for everything you do. And no, I'm going to tell you to break up with Derek."

"Good, because I wasn't. We're solid, me and him." And they were. Derek looked at him with the same fond looks he gave Sonya. It wouldn't take long for either of them to fall in love.

"That's very good to hear." He sat across the table, setting down his coffee mug. "I was talking more about how you spend half your nights sleeping over at Derek's place and the other half, Derek spends it here. In your room. In your bed." Before Stiles could protest, his dad pointed at him. "Don't try to deny it. I've peeked into your room in the morning and seen him sleeping in your bed with you."

"We're not having sex if that's what you're implying. Still not eighteen yet."

"I know you're not. You're not exactly subtle and Sonya sleeps in a crib right next to your bed. You're not going to scar her with your white ass bouncing around."

Stiles choked on his juice and he coughed into his fist to clear his throat. "I did not need that image in either your head or mine. Thanks, dad."

"My point is that this situation puts me in a bind. I know you want to be there for Sonya, and I get that, but I don't want you spending so much time at Derek's loft. You're still a seventeen year old boy, and more importantly, you're my son."

Stiles looked down at his hands. "Cora, Derek's sister, lives with him at the loft. That's why I sleep over there so Cora's not by herself all the time. They're a wolf pack together. Otherwise Derek would be here every night with me. The Hales need to stick together."

His dad nodded. "I thought as much. So I have an idea. What do you say about all three of the Hales moving into our house? We have a spare room that Cora can sleep in, and Derek and Sonya can continue sleeping in your room until you move away for college. It's not the best situation, but at least everyone will be under the same roof and I won't have to worry as much."

That wasn't what Stiles had expected. He stumbled out of his chair to hug his dad. "Do you mean it? They can stay with us?"

His dad wrapped his arms around him. "They can. You're building a future with Derek and I hate to say it, but I like the guy. You're going to move in with him for college. One year isn't going to matter in the scheme of things."

"Thanks, dad. You're the absolute best. I'll ask him when he arrives." There was a knock on the door. "Speak of the wolf." Stiles gave him another hug before heading to the front door.

As Stiles opened the door, he took in how handsome Derek looked. He also took in just how strong Derek was because he carried Sonya in a sling, her diaper bag over his shoulder, and both hands occupied with the portable crib and a bag filled with food, all without strain. Stiles pulled Derek in close to give him a kiss.

"Morning."

"Morning. Think you can grab something?" When Stiles took Sonya from her sling, Derek chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't mean Sonya, but okay."

Suddenly, Sonya was taken from Stiles' arms. "Sorry, son, but I'm taking Sonya." His dad kissed Sonya's cheek and took her into the kitchen.

"My dad just kidnapped our kid. Why am I not surprised?" Stiles turned towards Derek and helped him into the house. "So dad just dropped a huge bomb on me this morning. He said you, Sonya, and Cora can move into the house."

Derek stopped to stare at Stiles. "He did?"

"Yup, he did. So will you say yes? I want you to say yes." Stiles grabbed the bag of food so he could lace their fingers together. "Please?"

"Yes. I'll ask Cora, but I'm sure she will say yes as well." Derek kissed Stiles before resting his forehead against Stiles'. "Will you be okay sharing your bed and your home with us? It's a huge step in our relationship and I know we said we'd take things slow."

"I'm all for it. I get to have my family with me even earlier than expected. Not to mention it'll be fun testing out living together before college starts."

Derek gently kissed Stiles before heading into the kitchen. Stiles followed after him and began opening up the bag to take out the food.

The Sheriff looked up from Sonya to nod at Derek. "I assume he told you?"

"Yes, sir, and thank you for inviting my family to live under your roof."

"We're family now, Derek. It's not a problem at all. Just take good care of my son and granddaughter."

"I'd protect them with my very life." Derek glanced at Stiles with one of his fond looks and Stiles felt gooey inside. Yeah, it wasn't going to take long for him to fall in love with Derek. He was pretty much halfway there already.

Scott entered the kitchen at that moment and Stiles grinned at him.

"Hey, Scott. Dad just invited Derek to live with us and Derek said yes."

Scott's smile was a little forced, but Stiles wasn't too concerned. His best friend would come around.

"Congrats," said Scott.

"Once we move out of the loft, I promise to pay our share of the rent, sir. I'll also move any of the heavy furniture so you don't have to do it."

The Sheriff chuckled. "This is what I like about having a werewolf son-in-law. You've got yourself a deal, Derek."

Scott's eyes widened. "Son-in-law? Did I miss something?"

"No, Stiles didn't marry Derek yet. I just assume that, at the rate they're going, Derek will be my son-in-law soon enough." The Sheriff shifted Sonya in his arms so he could grab a breakfast burrito from the table. "They're moving in together when Stiles goes to college."

It had slipped his mind to tell Scott about their college plans last night. He sat down next to Scott, attempting to act casual. "Yeah. We planned it the night we started dating. I'm not leaving Sonya behind and Derek's not going to let me not go to college because we have a baby."

"That's nice." Scott reached for a burrito and took a bite.

"Yup. Slowly, but surely, Derek is becoming my sugar daddy. He's already my baby mama." Stiles ignored the glare Derek sent his way. "You gave birth to Sonya, Derek, and we're not married. What else would you be called?"

His dad sighed before looking at Sonya. "I have no clue where I went wrong with your dad, Sonya, but I hope Derek does a better job raising you."

"Thanks, dad. I can feel the love." It was nice joking around with his dad, as well as Derek who rolled his eyes towards him before smiling. It was a lot better than dealing with lies and distrust, like he had before Sonya was in the picture. Looking out from the corner of his eye though, he saw Scott's bewildered expression.

"I'm going to go and head out, Stiles. I'll see you later?" Scott didn't wait for a response as he left the kitchen.

"Go talk to him." Stiles looked up at Derek and it wasn't until Derek gave him a gentle shove that Stiles moved.

Scott was packing up his things in Stiles' room and Stiles leaned against the doorway.

"Is there a reason why you're running away? We were having a nice breakfast."

"I'm not running away." He sighed. "It was weird down there. When did your dad and Derek start getting along so well?"

"Uh, probably a few weeks ago. They like to hang out and watch SportsCenter. What does that have to do with anything?"

Scott gestured towards the picture frame he looked at the night before. "I'm happy you're a father, but why do you have to date Derek in order to do it?"

Stiles took the frame in his hands as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "I know we've both had our issues with Derek in the past, but that's changed. _He's_ changed. He had to change for Sonya's sake. His heart had always been in the right place, but he kept making wrong decisions. Since Sonya, he's been making good decisions with help from Cora and I. I like this new side of Derek. I want to get to know him better so we're taking things slowly in our relationship."

"Slow? Stiles, he's moving into your house with his sister and he's going to continue living with you during college. Stiles, how long have you actually been dating him because this is not slow."

"About a month now." He looked up from the frame. "I love Sonya and I want to be a full time father to her. I'm just fortunate that my dad and Derek are allowing me to do that without giving up a lot in return."

"You don't have to date Derek to be her father."

"You're right, but I _want_ to date him. I want to wake up with him beside me. I want to see him laugh at my stupid jokes. I want to build a future together with him someday, and yeah, maybe moving in together is a little too fast, but I'm ready for it. He's mine."

"And if you didn't have Sonya in the picture? Do you think you'd have still dated him?"

Stiles shrugged. "I honestly don't know. This side of Derek was always inside him, but it took Sonya to bring it out. Maybe I would have dated Derek even without a child between us if he had managed to let this side of him surface."

Scott nodded. "I guess because I out grew needing him now that I'm an Alpha, I thought you'd feel the same way, too."

Stiles chuckled and got up to hug Scott. "Nah. Sonya's a game changer and not just for me. If it helps, I'll only talk about Sonya around you and not my boyfriend, okay?"

"Thanks. I don't hate him, I swear. I just don't see him as being good for you." Scott hugged him again before leaving the room.

When Stiles heard the front door slam close, Derek entered the room. Stiles sighed as he took Derek's hands in his.

"I assume you listened in on our conversation?"

"I made an effort to, yes. Stiles, if you don't want me to move in, I won't."

"I want you here. Hell, my _dad_ wants you here or else he wouldn't have offered for you and your sister to stay. Scott's just being stubborn about you like he always is. We're family, the Stilinskis and Hales, so don't you forget it."

Derek smiled wryly. "I won't. Now come back downstairs so we can continue eating breakfast."

"Yes, dear."

*

Stiles' senior year was great. His room changed to accommodate both Derek and Sonya while Cora made the guest room her own. It was nice that whenever he got home from school, there was always someone there since neither Derek or Cora went to school or work.

Stiles got home to the smell of steak sizzling on the stove and he called out a hello. Sonya was in her high chair eating pieces of cereal while Derek was at the stove. He kissed Sonya on her cheek before nuzzling the back of Derek's neck.

"Are we celebrating something?" Stiles asked.

"Take a look on the table. You got something in the mail."

Stiles turned around and saw four fat envelopes on the table. He rushed to tear them open and saw they were all acceptances. "I'm in!"

"Congratulations." Derek wrapped Stiles up in a hug. "Were they the schools you wanted?"

"Two of them were my top two, yeah. Do you think dad will let me take a tour of the schools?"

"He will. We can make it a family trip." Derek cupped Stiles' face and kissed him slow and gently. "Whichever school you like, we can also take a look at the apartments in the nearby area."

"That's great though we have plenty of time for that. College isn't until the fall." He stepped back so he could pick up Sonya and blow a raspberry on her stomach. "Hear that, sweetheart? We're going on vacation. Aren't you excited?"

"Dada!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Stiles looked at Derek. "So Cornell's a little too far to travel with a baby, but there shouldn't be any problems with Berkeley."

"Talk to your dad and I'll make the arrangements." He smiled fondly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thus the steak for dinner." Stiles waggled his eyebrow. "You know, there's another way we could celebrate. I am eighteen and all."

"Yes, I remember. I was there at your birthday party last week."

"It was hilarious watching you avoid Scott every time he got within a ten foot radius of you."

Derek shrugged. "I was just doing what he wanted. I didn't want to make a fuss."

"And Scott thanks you for it. Now, ahem, about that celebration. I've been waiting oh so patiently." He waggled his eyebrows again. They slept together in the same bed every night and Derek slept shirtless with only loose boxers on. Derek's hard length against his body wasn't an unusual thing. Sometimes Stiles liked to rub his ass against Derek before Derek gently shoved him towards the bathroom to masturbate alone.

Stiles remembered the day of his birthday when Derek was in the shower and Stiles had to grab something from the bathroom. Just the sight of Derek's naked, wet body was enough to make Stiles strip off his clothes and join him. Derek wouldn't let him touch him below the waist, but there was a lot of heated kisses. The best part was when Stiles backed up against the wall and jacked off while Derek watched him with hungry eyes.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Sonya woke up from her nap and Derek wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom to get her.

Derek took Sonya from his arms, and Stiles stopped reminiscing. "Did you forget that we live in a house with your dad, my werewolf sister, and our almost one year old werewolf daughter who sleeps in a crib just a few feet away from our bed? When and how would we find time to have sex?"

Derek had a very good point, but Stiles wasn't going to admit it. "We'd find time."

"Uh huh, and when Sonya's taking a nap, you want to have sex with your dad or Cora in the other room? That sounds great for your first time."

"Stop sounding so logical."

Derek went back to the stove, detailing what he was doing to Sonya as he continued to cook. How Derek could slice, dice, and cook one handed with a child in his arms, Stiles didn't know. He wanted to chock it up to werewolf powers.

"I'm going to call dad and let him know about my acceptance letters."

His dad was excited about the news, and just as excited to hear that Derek was cooking steak for dinner.

"Congratulations, kid."

"Thanks. So I was thinking about touring Berkeley's campus and Derek wants to make it a family trip for everyone. What do you think?"

"It sounds good. Derek's going to make the arrangements, I assume?"

"Yup. He's a good boyfriend. He even wants to look at apartments while we're there."

"Derek's a good guy. I know I don't say this enough, but you're growing up so fast and I'm proud of the man you're becoming."

Stiles grinned even though his dad couldn't see it. "Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome. I'll be home in about fifteen minutes. Try not to eat all the steak before I come home."

"No promises." He ended the call and went back into the kitchen. "Dad's coming home in fifteen."

"Good. Dinner will be ready just in time. Can you take Sonya? She needs to be changed."

Stiles took Sonya into his arms and headed upstairs to their room. In the corner was her changing table and Stiles placed his daughter on top of it.

"You are a stinky little werewolf, aren't you?" Sonya laughed as Stiles opened up her onesie and started changing her. "Yes, you are. We don't want you to go to dinner all stinky."

Once Sonya had on a fresh new diaper and a wolf onesie, he lifted her up into his arms. Stiles kissed her cheek. "All clean."

He met Cora on the stairs and greeted her with a hello. "What's in the bag?"

She glanced down at the large bag in her hand. "Art supplies. Congratulations, by the way. Derek told me you got some college acceptances."

"I did. We're going to visit Berkeley whenever Derek sets up the arrangement. Did you want to come?"

Cora shrugged. "Sure, why not. I can look up art schools in the area if you decide on Berkeley."

Stiles forgot that Cora had gotten into painting and metalworking the past few months. "That's cool. See you downstairs."

*

Derek arranged for them to take their trip during Stiles' spring break. As Stiles looked at their hotel room, pretty much a suite for how big it was, and how gorgeous it looked, he approved.

"Good job, Derek." Stiles turned around and kissed him as Cora took the bed closest to the window and his dad dropped his luggage on the bed in the middle.

"Stiles, stop kissing my brother and come look at this view. It's amazing."

Stiles rolled his eyes before walking towards the window. Cora was right though, the view was amazing.

"We need to find a place with this kind of view." Cora took out her camera and took a few pictures. "Planning on using it for inspiration?"

"Yes." She turned away to unpack her things.

Stiles looked at his dad and gave him a one arm hug. "Aren't you glad we're on vacation? No weird murders or people trying to kill you for at least a week."

His dad gave him an exasperated look. "It's great, and it's not a vacation, Stiles. We're here to see if this school is a good fit for you."

"Which we are. But we shouldn't ignore the fact that we're out of Beacon Hills and there are plenty of good times to be had. Sonya agrees with me." Stiles looked towards Sonya who was asleep in Derek's sling. "Well, she would if she was awake."

"The appointment for your school tour is at eight in the morning," Derek said. "We can do whatever you want tonight though."

"Tour the city," Stiles said promptly. "I printed out a bunch of places we can go visit."

"Is one of those places a restaurant? I'm starving."

"There are several, dad. There are several. Just let me know how fancy you want to go."

His dad glanced at Derek. "Derek?"

"Whatever you want, sir. I'm paying."

"Then expensive it is."

*

Stiles thought the Berkeley campus was pretty fantastic. Derek went with him on his tour, leaving Sonya with his dad and Cora, and Stiles fell in love with everything the tour guide showed him.

"And my financial aid package is pretty great, too. It pays for most of my tuition."

"Does this mean you're going with Berkeley?"

"Maybe. Okay, I am leaning towards a hard yes." Stiles slipped his hand in Derek's as they walked. "How do you feel about Berkeley? Do you think you can live here?"

Derek shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me. I just want you to be happy."

"That's great, but I want the same thing for you. What makes you happy?"

"I have simple needs that are already fulfilled by our pack. I want to be loved and I don't want to be lonely. I don't need anything else."

Stiles couldn't help but kiss him. "Fine, but if there's anything you want to do or go for, I'm behind you one hundred percent. You can't stay at home and raise Sonya forever." Though now that he brought it up, Stiles forged on with something he'd been wanting to ask Derek for awhile. "What do you think about having more kids?"

Derek stopped walking, forcing Stiles to stop as well. "What?"

"More kids, us, you and me." Stiles smiled brightly. "I was thinking that we're such awesome parents that maybe we should give Sonya a baby brother or sister someday. You had siblings, so did your mom, and I always wished I had some of my own. It'd be perfect."

"Yes, but not until after you graduate college."

When Derek left it at that, Stiles laughed. "Okay. You sound like you've thought about this a lot. You have, haven't you?"

"I just didn't want to bring it up because I didn't want to move too fast. But maybe one day after you graduate, we could have another kid since you'll already have enough to worry about during school."

"Aww, you're sweet. You're always thinking about me." He paused. "What about marriage? Can we get married? Screw going slow, I want to get married."

Derek chuckled. "The same answer as before, I'm not going to propose to you until after you graduate from college."

They continued walking. "So ballpark figure, how often do you think about our future? Because that's hot."

"Not as often as you're thinking. I never really thought much about the future before because I never thought I'd _have_ a future, even after Sonya was born. But sometimes I like to think about you and me."

Stiles felt gooey on the inside over just how much he loved Derek. "You are such a romantic. I like to think about you and me, too, and not just sexually either. I love that you're my boyfriend and we're raising a daughter together. It took a long time, but we work well together, and I'm glad we're here."

"I thought after the Alpha pack, I'd have nothing. You gave me back everything. I love you."

They didn't say 'I love you' to each other that often, so each time felt extra special to Stiles.

"Good, because I love you, too, and it would be awkward if we didn't love each other." There was a twitch to Derek's lips that Stiles pinched. "I know it's hard for you to have emotions, but thanks for trying."

"Ass."

"I love that I've pushed you enough that you don't take insults without pushing back." Stiles kissed him. "Want to grab some lunch?"

"We can do that." Derek slung an arm around Stiles' shoulders. "I don't always take insults without fighting back."

"Yeah you do, even if what people are saying to you is untrue. You did it when I was upset at you and shouted some pretty mean things. You're not that big of a fuck up anymore."

"Thanks," Derek said wryly. "I'm well aware my life was pretty shitty not that long ago. That's not something I need to be reminded about. I was there."

"I love how far you've come and that it was all because of me. Oh, and Sonya, but since I helped create her, it just comes back to me. You're welcome."

Derek kissed Stiles' temple as he squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you, and just know that I have a surprise for you later this week."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You'll see. First we're going to look at apartments. Maybe even houses if we need the extra room."

For babies. Derek didn't say it, but Stiles imagined they needed extra room for their babies. "Sure. I bet you have a bunch of places already printed out on a list, don't you?"

Derek made disgruntled noise. "You know I do, Stiles. There's nothing wrong with being organized about our lives."

"Of course not, grumpy. I just love pointing out that you're Mr. Responsible nowadays. It gets me so hot." Derek grinned at Stiles, that special smile that made Stiles horny, and Stiles got them to walk faster. "Okay, let's get back to the hotel. I need a shower. For reasons."

The sound of Derek's loud laugh was music to Stiles' ears.

*

Apartment hunting wasn't as fun as Stiles thought it would be. This time everyone, including his dad, went.

"I want to see where you'll be living for at least the next four years," he said as they looked out the window of the current apartment they were looking at. Cora and Derek were sniffing around for bugs and murder sites and whatnot with their werewolf noses. Stiles wasn't as particular about their living space as Derek was, which was kind of surprising considering Derek's previous residences.

"I don't think this place will be that place," Stiles said as he saw Derek's nostrils flare. Stiles didn't want to ask Derek what he smelled. He cuddled Sonya closer while she dangled in the sling around his chest. "So Derek and I talked about our future."

"Oh?" His dad turned to look at him.

"Yup. He's amenable to more kids and proposing to me, all after I finish college though."

His dad gave him a look. "Am I supposed to act surprised? As you tell me this while I'm here with you, your boyfriend, and his sister apartment hunting."

"Maybe? It's not like we've-" Stiles cut off when he realized he was about to tell his dad about sexual things, or lack thereof. "You know."

The look deepened and Stiles squirmed. "I am also aware you're still a virgin and I would like it if we never talk about you having sex ever again."

"That sounds like a good idea." Derek walked towards them. "Let me guess, we're going to check out the next apartment on your list?"

"Yes."

"Onward and upward then."

They finally found something suitable for their needs late in the afternoon. Derek and Cora both approved of it, which Stiles didn't expect. Even his dad approved of it.

The apartment was more like a penthouse on top of the apartment building. There were four bedrooms with the master bedroom having a huge bathtub that Stiles could see himself using for happy reasons. The kitchen was gigantic and as Derek trailed his fingers along the counter, Stiles knew Derek liked it.

Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek's waist and kissed his cheek. "This is the one, right?"

"If you want it."

"I want it, because you want it." Stiles looked around the room. "It's too bad we found this place too soon. It's too early to move to Berkeley. I'm not even sure I'm going to say yes to their acceptance letter."

"You will. You loved walking around campus. And it's not a problem with the apartment. I can hold it until it's time for us to move here. Money's not an issue."

Stiles was overwhelmed with emotion at Derek's simple statement. He cupped Derek's face and kissed him. "Okay then. Let's do this. Let's get this place."

*

It'd take a few days to settle all the paperwork, do the credit check, but the lady mentioned off the record that the apartment was theirs.

"You hear that, Sonya? Your daddy got us a home." Stiles raised her high enough to blow a raspberry against her stomach to hear her laugh. "He's so good at providing for his pack."

Derek looked up from his laptop to raise his eyebrow at them.

"Don't even front, Derek. You are a nesting werewolf. I'm surprised you haven't starting buying furniture for our new apartment."

Derek suddenly looked down at his laptop and Stiles couldn't help but laugh. His boyfriend was totally redecorating.

"Stiles, go take a shower and get dressed. I'm taking you out tonight. Just the two of us."

There were still a few days left of his spring break and therefore their vacation. While Stiles enjoyed spending time with his dad and their family, he couldn't wait to have some alone time with Derek.

Stiles put Sonya down in her portable crib before grabbing his clothes.

"I'll be out in twenty minutes." He blew kisses at both Sonya and Derek before heading into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Stiles looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, with his hair gelled and styled, and the casual suit that Derek bought for him months ago. He looked good.

When he exited the bathroom, he stopped short at the sight of Derek. Derek must have used the other bathroom in the hotel room to get ready and he looked _gorgeous_. Stiles had never seen Derek in a suit before, never saw how well it fit his body, and it made Stiles want to drop to his knees. If it wasn't for the fact that his dad was watching TV and Cora holding Sonya, he might have.

Stiles cleared his throat and walked towards Derek. "You look amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost." He turned towards Cora and held out his arms. "First, I need to say goodbye to my precious baby. Come to dada, Sonya." Sonya wiggled in Stiles' general direction until she was in his arms. "Hopefully we'll be back before your bed time."

"Actually, we're not coming back until tomorrow afternoon, Stiles." Stiles jerked in surprise, but no one else, not even his dad, looked surprised. "I booked us a room for the night."

Oh. "Oh! Really?" Stiles realized exactly what Derek meant and he fought not to flush. His dad said he didn't want to hear about him having sex, but he must know what they'd do with an extra hotel room for the night.

Derek nodded. "It's time."

Cora took back Sonya. "Yeah. Oh. I'd say have fun tonight, but that's gross."

Stiles coughed into his fist before Derek placed his hand on the small of Stiles' back. "Let's go. I made reservations at a restaurant I think you'll like."

"Awesome. Night, everyone." He tried not to make eye contact with his dad. Just because he was going to lose his virginity tonight and their family knew it, didn't mean he had to acknowledge it with his dad.

Once they left the hotel room, Stiles turned to Derek and kissed him. "Time for you to make me a man."

Derek groaned. "Don't make me regret this."

"Whatever, you love me. There's no turning back now."

There was a fond smile on Derek's face. "No, there really isn't. You're worth everything."

*

As enjoyable as dinner was, Stiles was too fidgety to really enjoy it. Not when he knew that after dinner, Derek was going to take him to a hotel room and have sex with him. He was finally going to have sex with his boyfriend.

Derek looked at him from across the table. "Do you want me to ask them to bring the check?"

"Yes, please. Sorry, I'm just so excited. I've been waiting awhile for this, you know."

"I know." He smiled. "So have I. You're not the only one who has to take extra showers."

The waiter wrapped up their leftovers and Derek paid for the check. Stiles reached for Derek's hand, lacing their fingers together, as they walked out of the restaurant.

Derek hailed a taxi and they slid into the car. Derek told the driver where to go. The hotel Derek chose was a different one from where their family was currently staying which Stiles was thankful for. Even if his dad couldn't hear them, or Cora with her werewolf hearing, the same hotel was too close for comfort.

Derek opened the door to their hotel room and Stiles immediately got into bed. He turned around and grinned up at Derek as he moved closer. Stiles spread his legs as he pulled him in.

"I've been waiting for this moment ever since I knew I had a daughter. I've always thought you were hot, even when you were an asshole, but when I knew about Sonya, I knew you were mine."

Derek nodded as he bent low to cup Stiles' face and rest his forehead against his. "I was yours. I still am." When Derek kissed him, it was soft and gentle, like Derek had all the time in the world to make love to him.

Stiles fell back onto the bed and Derek followed him, neither of them breaking their kiss as Derek adjusted to being on top. Stiles reached for Derek's ass to give it a squeeze, then lightly smacked it. Derek's ass was an amazing sight to behold. Sometimes Derek would come back from the shower with nothing but a towel on before dropping it in search of his boxers in their dresser. Stiles did his best to leer like it was his job, because Derek's body deserved to be leered at and he hadn't been allowed to touch. He squeezed Derek's ass once more, enjoying how it felt under his palm.

His ass was a work of art. Stiles broke off their kiss just to tell him that.

Derek snorted before burying his face against Stiles' shoulder. "Thanks?"

"It's true. Actually, your entire body is a work of art. And it's all mine."

"All yours," Derek agreed. "Whatever you want, we'll do. Just say the word."

"You should pretend I'm your present and unwrap me." Stiles waggled his eyebrows and Derek laughed.

Stiles didn't know if it was a new thing since Derek got his act together, or it was something Derek always did, but he liked to unwrap things slowly, as if he was savoring the moment. That's exactly how he undressed Stiles, slowly with intense focus. By the time the both of them were naked, Stiles shivered with the attention.

Stiles gulped as he touched Derek's chest. "If I asked you, would you blow me?"

"Not only will I blow you, but I'll rim you as well." Derek dipped his hand down to swipe his finger against Stiles' hole. "I know how much you love rimming."

"No, you don't."

"Really? So all those porn videos featuring rimming in a folder entitled 'Derek, Look At These' has nothing to do with anything at all, huh?"

"Nope, nothing at all." Stiles wiggled against Derek's finger. "But you've got yourself a deal. Let me assume the Zombie position."

Derek gave him a look. "What?"

"Yeah. I'll lie back and get eaten." Stiles grinned while Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. Continue."

Derek lowered himself down Stiles' body until his mouth was just above Stiles' cock. Stiles kept his eyes focused on Derek, not wanting to miss anything.

*

Stiles didn't think his first time having sex would be mind blowing and earth shattering, but it definitely had been. His mind was blown and his body was nothing but goo. He had thought it was a myth that werewolves had the stamina of ten men, but nope. It was a solid reality proven by how Derek hadn't softened even once even though it'd been hours.

He groaned as Derek rubbed at his shoulders. He felt Derek's long, hard length against his ass as Derek massaged him. Stiles had lost track of how many times Derek got him off with his hands, mouth, and cock, but apparently that wasn't enough for Derek.

"No more," he said, moaning out the words. "You broke me."

Derek chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the back of Stiles' head. 

Stiles made a happy noise as Derek slid his cock against Stiles' ass. "You know, I think the most awkward thing about this entire situation is that my dad knows I lost my virginity tonight."

"Stiles, you're a mess. Come with me to take a shower."

"Too tired. How about you get me a wet cloth from the bathroom and clean me up?"

Derek slid off of Stiles' back and got off the bed. He returned a moment later, placing a hand on Stiles' ass as a wet cloth slipped between his cheeks. Derek didn't go to the bathroom, so what was he using to clean him?

"Damn it, Derek, are you using _Sonya's baby wipes_ on me?" Derek's silence was all the answer he needed. Stiles sighed. "Never mind. My dad knowing what we did tonight isn't the most awkward thing ever. It's you doing this to me. Congratulations."

"You're the one who didn't want to get up and go to the bathroom."

"Fine, whatever. Why do you even have her baby wipes on you?"

"Force of habit. Our daughter is a very messy baby. I suspect she gets that from you." Derek continued wiping down Stiles until he didn't feel Derek's come. "There, you're clean. Want to turn over so I can get your chest?"

Stiles rolled over and sat up on his elbows. "You are too much of a dad, you know that?"

Derek smiled at him fondly as he used another baby wipe to clean the come off Stiles' chest. "My pack domesticated me. Why wouldn't I want to take care of my boyfriend?"

"Future husband, thank you." Stiles suddenly realized something and he grinned his grin that Derek liked to call psychotic. "You know, it's entirely possible for me to impregnate you while you're fucking me. We should do that."

Derek chuckled and nuzzled the side of Stiles' face. "Maybe. After you graduate from college."

"You're no fun." Derek touched his thigh, sliding upward, and Stiles' breath hitched. "Okay, you're plenty of fun."

"Do you really want another baby that badly? Sonya's not even one yet."

"Sometimes? I wasn't there when you were pregnant and when she was born. Considering how aroused I get when you nurse Sonya, I'm sure I'll be in a constant state of horniness during your pregnancy." Stiles lightly touched Derek's stomach. He imagined Derek's abs slowly fading away as his stomach grew larger with the growth of their second child.

"I don't think you want to be there when I'm in labor. Cora says it's like a scene from _Alien_. It wasn't pleasant the first time. I was in so much pain and there was blood everywhere."

"Then even more reason I should have been there." He pressed his palm even more firmly against Derek's stomach. "I'll puke and probably faint, but I want to be there for you and our kid. All of our kids. I don't want you to be alone with no one but your younger sister for support." Stiles looked down at Derek's still hard cock. "How is that even possible? We've been having sex for hours. Should we go to the hospital?"

"It's normal during a mating."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something before slamming it shut. He was not going to bring up either Jennifer or Kate, especially when Derek had done wonderful things to his body and was his boyfriend. He wasn't that kind of asshole. But he couldn't help but think that maybe this was a potential reason why neither psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend killed him - Derek was the greatest lover in the history of ever. Which was also something Derek probably didn't want to hear in relation to his ex-girlfriends.

Derek gave him a look. "I know what you're thinking. It's okay."

"No, you don't."

"Really. You really don't think I know you by now after months of dating and knowing you for even longer than that? You want to say something about my exes in relation to my cock and stamina. Am I right?"

Stiles wasn't going to admit it. If he wanted to keep on having sex with Derek, and he truly did, he wasn't going to admit that Derek was right. He looked past Derek.

"Stiles, I said it's okay. You wouldn't be you if you didn't think it, and I love you."

He pushed Derek until Derek was on his back and Stiles climbed into his lap. He reached back for Derek's cock and slid down easily on it until he was seated to the base. Stiles was still too tired for sex, but he wanted to be closer to Derek. Derek settled his palms around Stiles' waist.

"I love you, too. And you're right, I might have been thinking along those lines, but I didn't want to say it. We're in a relationship and I'm trying not to be so much of an asshole."

"This isn't you being an asshole. This is you thinking the logical conclusion. Yes, they both liked fucking me. I don't know if it made a difference in how they felt about me."

"Well, who cares about them. We're together and I'm obviously the best you'll ever have. And vice versa, of course. This is a mutual good thing we've got going on." Stiles yawned, only barely managing to do so behind his hand. "I'm beyond ready to pass out. Since you're still hard, if you want to keep going without me, you have my full permission."

Derek just stared at him. "What?"

"I'm just saying that if you want to have sleepy fun times with me, go right ahead. Wake me up for morning sex, and if I'm too tired, just make sure I don't wake up. Either option is all right with me."

"I'd rather just wake you up in the mornings with handjobs or blowjobs." Derek shifted them so they were both lying on their sides. When Derek pulled out of him, Stiles grunted. "Night, Stiles."

"Mm, night, Derek."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles as he closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

*

Stiles woke to Derek nipping at his earlobe and his hand firmly around his cock. Stiles groaned as he thrust forward into Derek's fist.

"I can order room service if you're hungry," Derek said as if he wasn't giving Stiles a handjob. "We still have time before we have to check out."

"Guh."

It didn't take long for him to come. Derek cleaned him up with another baby wipe, but Stiles was too content to care. Morning sex was awesome.

Derek kissed his cheek and got out of bed. "I'll order room service."

Stiles rolled onto his back, spreading his limbs wide. "Derek, I love you. You are a good man and werewolf." He reached for his phone on the nightstand and began typing out a text. "Check to see if they have chocolate chip pancakes."

"Who are you texting?"

"Scott, of course. As part of the brocode, I'm supposed to tell him when I lost my virginity. He told me when he lost his with Allison."

"I don't think Scott wants to know this particular bit of information since you lost your virginity to _me_."

Stiles looked up from his phone to Derek. "He's had months to get used to the fact that I was going to have sex with you. And this is more about me than you. Brocode."

A beep from his phone made him look down to read Scott's text. "Scott agrees with you about hearing about our night together. I'm going to reply back, 'Too bad, Scott' and maybe something about the handjob you gave me this morning."

"Room service should be here in thirty minutes." Derek returned back to the bed and pulled Stiles back into his arms. "You tell Scott whatever you want. He's your friend. Try not to gross him out though."

Stiles tilted his head to kiss Derek. "No promises. It's finally my turn to talk about the sex I'm having and you, my dear, are a work of art. Scott will understand."

"Right," though Derek didn't sound convinced. "If you're done grossing out Scott, I was wondering if you wanted me to rim you before breakfast arrives."

Stiles almost threw his phone to the side in his excitement. "Hell yes! You don't even have to ask, just grab me and start licking away."

Derek snorted. "Thanks for letting me know? Tell me how you want it and remember, we have less than thirty minutes."

*

By the time they returned to the hotel room, Stiles was completely and utterly sated. He was sure he came far more than Derek did because the man loved satisfying his needs and making him come. Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek as Derek opened the door. Sonya waddled her way towards them with Cora right behind her.

"Dada! Daddy!"

Sonya had on her adorable onesie that had a hood on it so Sonya could look like a baby wolf when she wore the hood. It was Stiles' favorite outfit for her. It was also the outfit that made Derek roll his eyes the most.

Stiles knelt down to pick up Sonya. "How's my baby girl? Did you miss us? I bet you did. Whoever put Sonya in this outfit, I thank you."

"That was me," Cora said. "I knew you liked that stupid thing."

"Cora, if I wasn't so madly in love with your brother, I might be dating you right now." His dad's loud sigh caught his attention and Stiles backtracked. "Not that I want to date you. Or wanted to date you. Derek's the only one for me."

"Son, should I be worried you're trying to date both Hales?"

Cora smirked at him. "It could be worse. If Laura was alive, he might try to hit on all three of us. We are a very good looking set of siblings."

"And that's enough of that," Derek said as he slung his arm over Stiles' shoulders. "Thank you for watching Sonya for us. We appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Scott called and asked if we could buy him a souvenir while we're here. Why he didn't just call you directly, I'm not sure." His dad eyed him and Stiles just grinned back.

"No clue, but that sounds like a great idea. We should go shopping for souvenirs for everyone back home. I think your deputies will think warm and fuzzy thoughts if you got them something."

His dad looked at Derek for confirmation, and when Derek nodded, he got up from his chair. "I'll pack Sonya's diaper bag."

"Thank you, sir. Stiles, give Sonya to Cora so we can change out of our suits."

Stiles looked down at his suit. "Oh, right. These are probably filthy by now." Stiles handed Sonya to Cora before heading for his luggage. Derek stood side by side with him as he got out his own outfit. There was a light touch of Derek's hand against the small of his back and Stiles hid his smile as he picked up a clean shirt. He knew how it felt when Derek's cock was thrusting into him. It was like a revelation that Stiles wanted to share with the world. Well, almost. The thing between him and Derek was special and he liked it staying between the two of them.

*

Stiles knew he was going to go to Berkeley. The decision settled within him as they returned to Beacon Hills. Everything just felt right.

His dad turned into their driveway and turned off the engine. Stiles turned towards Sonya, still asleep from the car ride, and got her out of her car seat. He rested her head against his shoulder as he got out of the car.

"I'm going to take Sonya upstairs to our room."

Derek nodded. "Go. Cora and I will take care of the luggage."

His dad looked pleased at that. "I love having werewolves in the family. Stiles, you're keeping Derek."

"Was planning on it, dad."

His dad opened the front door and moved aside so Stiles could enter ahead of him. He walked up the stairs and got into the bed, placing Sonya down in the middle of it. She made a small noise before sucking her thumb into her mouth.

Stiles stroked her hair, wondering again how he and Derek made something so beautiful. He wished Derek had shared Sonya's conception with him so he could have watched Derek progress through his pregnancy and saw Sonya as a newborn. He should have been there for his family and because of Derek's decision, he hadn't been.

Sonya kicked out her legs and Stiles smiled down at her. He had his family now though and he was never letting them go. Fortunately, both his daughter and Derek felt the same way about him.

Derek entered the room with their luggage in hand. He dropped it on the ground and crossed the room to sit down next to Stiles.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked as he placed his hand on Stiles' thigh.

Stiles shook his head. "Nah. It's just hitting me how much our lives are coming together so fast. It's not that long until we'll actually be moving to Berkeley and I'll be a college student. Sonya is going to grow up so fast and I don't want to miss a single moment."

"You won't. I'm here to support you. I'm not going to let you falter." Derek squeezed his thigh. "Cora's making her special chili for dinner."

"Yum. I have no clue what your sister puts into her chili, but I'm going to go with crack."

"You're probably right. Are you okay with watching Sonya while I unpack our stuff?"

"How about you sit here to watch Sonya and I'll unpack our stuff? You're making me lazy, doing all the heavy duty stuff." Stiles got up from the bed and knelt on the ground as he unzipped the first piece of luggage. "I should tell Scott I made my decision about college. Do you think he's still traumatized over the texts I sent?"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "What else did you tell him?"

"Nothing!" Stiles ignored the obvious lie as he dropped a bunch of their dirty clothes into their hamper. "I'll probably take Sonya with me as a buffer. He can't kill me if I have a baby around, right?"

That didn't look to reassure Derek at all. "I'm not letting either you or our daughter into a potentially dangerous situation."

"I was kidding. Not about taking Sonya, because I totally am, but Scott won't kill me. He loves me. He's my brother from another mother."

"Fine, but if you ever feel like you're ever in danger, call me. I'm here to protect you."

Stiles pushed the empty luggage against the wall as he shook his head. "Wrong. We're here to protect each other. It goes both ways. Actually, the equation leans a little more towards me protecting you right now because you're the primary caretaker for Sonya with your pecs and whatnot." When Derek looked like he wanted to argue, Stiles continued. "Hey, between the two of us, you're the only one whose body produces our daughter's main source of food. Your strength is needed to protect her and keep her alive. She's a Hale. Life isn't going to be easy for her, remember?"

Derek deflated. "Fine. But you have to promise me that while we're still in Beacon Hills, you'll train from Deaton to become an emissary."

"I promise. I'll be the best emissary ever and all the other packs will be jealous over how awesome the Hale pack is."

Stiles walked to the bed and kissed Derek. He had vague ideas in his head of plans he wanted to set in motion. He was never letting his family go, and he had a disadvantage in the fact that things never seemed to go well for the Hales, especially Derek. Considering he had a vested interest in both Derek and their daughter, he had to do everything in his power to keep them safe and happy. Stiles would start with Scott first.

*

Stiles bounced Sonya in his lap as they waited for Scott to arrive at the diner. He had gotten better at both holding Sonya and eating at the same time. The door jingled and Stiles looked up to see Scott entering. He raised his arm to catch Scott's attention. Scott smiled as he walked towards them and sat down across from him in the booth.

"Hey, Scott. We got you a souvenir in the bag next to you."

Scott opened the bag and grinned as he pulled out a shirt with the word Berkeley blazed across the front. "Thanks. So you're going to go to Berkeley for school?"

Stiles nodded. "Yup. We even looked at apartments while we were there and the one we chose is gorgeous. I'll take pictures when we move in so you can suitably be jealous."

Scott grinned. "Okay."

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you. Well, it was at first, but something important came up and my priorities shifted in a new direction."

Scott looked at him with a curious expression on his face. "Oh?"

"For now, I'm going to be the new emissary for the Hale pack. I'm going to have Deaton teach me everything he knows before we move to Berkeley so I can protect my family. And as my first act as emissary, I'm drawing a line in the sand."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not allowed to contact Derek about supernatural issues happening in Beacon Hills. You and your pack are not allowed to blame him for anything or try to guilt him into doing something, and yeah, I'm talking about what Isaac had done. You and your pack are not to pull Derek's attention away from our daughter. She is his first priority." Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I know we've been safe so far, but you and I both know there's something big coming to this town, and I need my family to be safe."

Scott touched his chest and Stiles knew they were both thinking about the darkness surrounding their hearts. So far, only small supernatural creatures had arrived at Beacon Hills, nothing of too much concern, but that wouldn't last.

"Stiles-"

"I could have told this to Deaton, emissary to emissary, but I'm telling it to you because you're the Alpha and I wanted you to see how serious I was. You'll always be my brother, Scott, but our paths have diverged. You're an Alpha of your pack and I'm a father with a vested interest in my pack. I have to put them first." Stiles bent his head to kiss Sonya's head. "She's worth it, after all."

Scott nodded. "I'll only agree to your terms if you promise me that if I need your help, you'll help us. We've always been together facing whatever impossible odds and I don't want that to change."

Stiles stared at Scott for a few moments before agreeing. "But in a purely consulting position only. I'm not going to get in on the action and risk getting hurt, or drawing Derek into the fray just because I'm in it. Again, I have my family to think about and nothing is more important than them. Deal?" Stiles reached across the the table with his hand and Scott shook it.

"Deal."

"Good, now let's order something because I'm starving."

The waitress came to their table to take their order and once she left, Stiles noticed how Scott stared at his daughter.

"Is something wrong?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "Your daughter looks a lot like Derek, but she's so happy. I don't think I've even seen Cora happy. That must be your doing."

Stiles let out a small chuckle. "Maybe? Derek smiles now and Sonya has always been a happy-go-lucky kid. Cora won't admit to anything, but I suspect Derek was the same way when he was a kid. And if that's the case, I'm not going to let her have a reason to be miserable."

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep it up. It's obviously working." The waitress came back with their food. "You're really going to be an emissary?"

"Yup. I have plans and I need the power to protect my family. It's just going to be the four of us in Berkeley."

"Good luck."

When Scott smiled at him, Stiles knew they were still solid with each other. He had worried that throwing Scott the ultimatum would damage their friendship, but it didn't. Sonya squirmed to reach for one of his fries, and he offered the smallest piece to her.

*

Graduation day.

Stiles waited in the gymnasium with Scott at his side. They had another ten minutes before they needed to walk out to the field where all of their friends and families were going to watch them graduate.

Stiles ran his hands down his robe, trying to fight off his nerves. There was no reason to be nervous. His acceptance to Berkeley was set and his dad and pack were in the audience, ready to cheer for him. In one week, they'd be traveling to Berkeley, all of them once more, so Stiles could get used to the city and didn't have to worry about moving and packing when school started.

Scott smiled at him and placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "In a couple of hours, we're going to be adults."

Stiles smiled back. "Yup. Lydia's all set to start her graduation party of the century. Dad promised to watch Sonya so we can go to the party."

"We?"

"Derek, Cora, and I. One last hurrah before we journey to Berkeley."

Scott's smile curved downward into a slight frown. "Why do you have to leave Beacon Hills so soon? There's the entire summer before you have to go."

"I know, but Derek's been paying for the apartment all this time and my dad doesn't like it. He even gave back all the rent money Derek gave him while living at our house so Derek can use it towards the apartment. Plus, dad wants me to explore Berkeley and get used to living there before I start school."

"It makes sense, but I still don't want you to go."

"We'll Skype all the time. Maybe even summer trips to Berkeley so we can have our brodates in a new city. It'll be great."

Suddenly, Scott wrapped Stiles in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you. Remember, just because Derek has your dick and Sonya has your heart doesn't mean I wasn't there first."

Stiles hugged him back. "Hey, Derek has more of me than just my dick. Though, speaking of his dick, he did this thing this morning-"

"Nope. Just stop right there. I don't want to hear about you and Derek having sex."

"But Derek can stay hard for _hours_."

"Stiles!"

"Too bad you snapped him up before I could try him out," Lydia said. Stiles looked up to see Lydia approaching with Allison and Isaac behind her. "I've always thought he looked hot."

He made a face as he greeted the rest of their friends. "And now I'm not going to your party, Lydia, in case you try to seduce my boyfriend."

Lydia raised her eyebrow. "Do you really think I can seduce Derek away from you?"

"I'm not even going to try and imagine the girl I've had a crush on forever with the man I love and had a child with. That's too much hotness right there for me to handle right now."

Lydia laughed as she embraced Stiles. "You'll be fine. Derek loves you and I can't compete with what you have going on with him. You can be the teen mom of our group."

"Did I hear this correctly? Stilinski actually fathered a child?" Finstock came out of nowhere and Stiles was given a strange look from him. "Who would be dumb enough to let you do that? Or hell, even date you?"

Stiles reached into his pocket for his phone. He had a ton of pictures of Derek and Sonya saved and he showed it to Finstock. "That's my boyfriend, Derek, and our daughter."

Finstock stared at the phone screen before shaking his head in amazement. "He's too hot for you, Stilinski. Did you blackmail him? Drug him? Held his daughter hostage because that's definitely his kid and not yours? Is this some picture you got off the internet? Because I can't believe you, in any universe, could be so lucky." He shook his head again. "What is the world coming to?"

Stiles' jaw dropped open and he was about to shout at Finstock when Scott pulled him back. "Sir, we need to start walking to the field."

"Oh, right. You kids are graduating and becoming someone else's problems. All right, let's go, people!" Finstock clapped his hands as he walked away.

Stiles shrugged off Scott's hand. "Derek's dating me of his own free will!" He shouted at Finstock's back.

Allison let out a small chuckle behind her hand. "Come on, Stiles. Let's go graduate. Then you will never have to see Finstock again."

They formed a line as they were led out of the gymnasium into the nearby school field. Stiles could see the crowd waiting for them and he looked in vain for his dad, his family. Then he spotted a gigantic poster with the name 'Stiles!' on it towards the front. It was written in glitter with stars all over the place. Derek had Sonya in his sling and both his dad and Cora held up the poster. Stiles grinned as he made his way to his alphabetical seating. 

The graduation itself was boring, except for Lydia's valedictorian speech that alluded to the supernatural craziness that occurred during most of their high school career. Then it was time for them to walk to get their diplomas.

Allison Argent. Isaac Lahey. Lydia Martin. Scott McCall. Finally, Stiles Stilinski. He stumbled out of his chair and when the teacher handed him his diploma, he heard Derek and Cora howl. Scott and Isaac howled in response. Stiles even heard his baby daughter attempt a howl. He tried to fight back his tears as he walked back to his seat.

It was finally done. The people around him threw their caps in the air and those in the audience came surging towards them. Scott hugged him tight just as his family and Scott's mom came towards them. Derek had Sonya in one arm and he picked Stiles up in the other to spin him around before kissing him.

"Congratulations, Stiles," he whispered for his hearing alone. "You did it."

"Derek, put my son down so others can hug him, too. Like me."

Derek did so and his dad hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you, son. So, so proud."

There was no way to stop the tears now from running down his face. "Thanks, dad."

Sonya made a grumpy noise and Stiles stepped back to take her in his arms. "Don't be selfish, Sonya girl. Everyone wants a piece of your dada." She leaned forward to give him a big, wet kiss and Stiles grinned. "Thanks, Sonya. Much appreciated."

Melissa hugged Stiles. "I'm so proud of both you and Scott. I know you two are going to Lydia's party, but that's later in the evening and I want everyone to come to my house tonight and have dinner. No excuses."

"I'm down for free food." Stiles spotted Finstock in the distance and he grabbed Derek's hand. "Be right back. I need to prove a point."

He led Derek towards Finstock as he called out for him. "Coach! Coach!"

Finstock turned around and raised an eyebrow at Stiles before looking at Derek. "Derek Hale? I haven't seen you since you were in high school and I was begging you to join the lacrosse team. You're the one dating Stilinski?"

"I am." He nodded towards Sonya in Stiles' arms. "This is our daughter, Sonya."

"No blackmailing or drugging involved, Coach. We're together by our own free will." Derek glanced at him, but Stiles shook his head. He'd explain later.

"Fine, impossible things can happen. Congratulations."

Stiles grinned before pressing a kiss to Derek's cheek. "Thanks. All right, let's get back before they leave us."

As they turned and walked towards their family, Stiles felt the spark of magic in him grow bright. Deaton had taught him a lot about becoming an emissary the past couple of months. He had the power to protect his family, his pack, both in Beacon Hills and Berkeley. They were all going to be fine. He'd make certain of it.


End file.
